


Fireproof

by MiniNephthys



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s afraid that losing it is not an ‘if’ but a ‘when’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

> ...I should probably get back to writing fluff. Or Ivlis/Yonaka. Or Ivlis/Yonaka fluff. Yeah? Yeah.

She’s not sure what possesses her to accept. She doesn’t know this Mogeko, and it’s a completely sudden offer.

But there have been hordes of Mogekos chasing her for a chance to have her virginity, and she’s afraid that losing it is not an ‘if’ but a ‘when’. If that’s the case, then she’d like to exercise what control she has.

This is one Mogeko. If it misbehaves, she can stab it and the problem will stop.

So she accepts. Her knife is never far out of reach, but she ends up not needing it.

It might have been… fun.

* * *

Moge-ko is impossible to predict. She leaves her on that cross for days at a time, or what feels like days. It’s hard to tell the passage of time in this castle.

Moge-ko leaves her on the cross until she starts to wonder if she’s gotten bored with her, and then reappears with some new torture game to play. She learns quickly: never hope for a release. She’ll only be that much more disappointed.

They play this game, too, where Moge-ko loves her and loves her and the pain mingles with more awful sensations.

She hates this game the most.

* * *

It’s wrong, she knows. All wrong.

Brothers hold their sisters in their arms, they do, but they don’t pin them down to beds. They might kiss foreheads or cheeks, but not lips and necks. When they tell their sisters they’re beautiful, it’s not when they’re half undressed.

It’s wrong, and she should run. But she won’t run any longer.

Instead she hikes up her skirt and asks her brother to be gentle. Because, after all, she loves him very much.

He promises to treat her well as she’s quivering on his fingers. Because, after all, he loves her very much.

* * *

They’ve known each other for years before she brings it up. It’s cute, how red in the face Defect Mogeko goes.

He says something about not wanting to push her after that awful castle. He’s not making eye contact.

She points out that the castle was years ago, and while it haunts her a little, she’s never going to see if she can do this if she doesn’t try. And she wants to try with him and him only.

It takes a little more discussion, but eventually he agrees to try.

As it turns out, they didn’t need to worry.

* * *

Her old vibrator was yellow. She gets rid of it right away in exchange for a pink one.

She’s not afraid of sex, but she’s afraid of Mogekos. It’s lucky that there aren’t any Mogekos anywhere but her nightmares and hallucinations.

She’s not afraid of sex, but she is afraid of people. She doesn’t talk to people more than she has to, even about things they might believe her on.

She is lonely, and spends more time with herself than she used to. It’s healthy, trying to love herself after that.

One thing she’s clear on: she is not broken.


End file.
